rhythmsundialfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rhythm Sundial (Episode)
The Rhythm Sundial is the seventh episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the seventh episode of the first season. Summary Curious about the history of the city and the guild that keeps it running, the Rhythm Sundial, Uuzoo starts making inquiries about them. Episode in Detail In the early morning on her way home from work, Uuzoo finds a commotion in the city as a beast forcefully makes its way in. As the police force currently nearby seem to be overwhelmed with the situation, she takes the lead and commands them to call for backup and animal control while she herself distracts the beast. Though she is scared of its size and fangs, she still fights with it, trying to stop it from attacking people. Along with the backup, Detective Loco Wish appears at the scene, unhappy that someone is commanding the police force around. Uuzoo explains herself, revealing to be one of the guards, which makes her "one of Ryahno's responsibilities". At this mention the snake panics, not wanting to cause trouble for her commander, who shows up at this moment, confirming that Uuzoo belongs to the guards. As Wish leaves the two to return to take care of what is left to handle of the situation, Uuzoo finds herself worried about a potential scolding from her commander. Instead, however, Ryahno compliments her on her efforts in keeping the city safe, especially because the snake was neither born, nor raised here. As it's already late for Uuzoo, who is nocturnal, the two then part ways. The next night Uuzoo asks her guard partner about the island and its history. The otter, happy to answer the question, tells Uuzoo various things about the place they live in, including the knowledge and understanding of the existence of multiple dimensions, which not everyone on the island might be able to interact with, but still believe and trust in. On the same topic he mentions that he is actually not able to see Ryahno, but still tries his best to "feel her presence and try to connect to her." Uuzoo finds it hard to understand how someone is able to follow a person or concept that they can't even see. As the snake asks if Ryahno is a higher dimension being, her partner confirms this and states that the highest beings on the island are members of "the guild", the Rhythm Sundial. He then goes into detail explaining the hierarchy of the guild, mentioning a few of the members that are popularly known on the island. Upon Uuzoo asking about the history of the guild, he then tells her about how there used to be only a humble village here, of which the Su family were the leaders, until one day the Ink Butterfly arrived on the island and blessed it, seeing potential in the land and the people. Finally he tells the stories of how the well known guild members came to the island, since none of them were actually born in Dikuda. The two end their conversation and return to their guard duty, watching out for dangers, most notably Krrah. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Yin Uuzoo * Bwo (not mentioned by name) * Loco Wish * Kuraz Ryahno * SwayHan * The Ink Butterfly (mentioned) * The All-Seer (mentioned) * The Protector (mentioned) * The Wind (mentioned) * The Fire (mentioned) * The Toxic Container (mentioned) * The Bringer of Punishment (mentioned) * The Logical Memorizer (mentioned) * The Strength (mentioned) * Su HowYu (mentioned) * MuDan (mentioned) * Krrah (mentioned) Trivia * The way SwayHan explains the hierarchy of the guild is not correct and more based on local folklore and natives' understanding. * Some of the stories related to the guild that he mentions are somewhat correct, even though other parts of his knowledge are not. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 1 Category:Episodes